The 39 clues couples
by mavensgirl
Summary: This is not really a story. Is more like my opinion about some things, this time about The 39 clues couples. Contains Flashpoint's and Mission Titanic's spoilers.
1. Amy Cahill

Amy Cahill

Let's start with Amian/Iamy (Ian Kabra and Amy Cahill), in my opinion this is the best couple in the hole series. Their relationship has been developing since the start of the first series untill the end of Flashpoint when Ian started dating Cara Pierce, and, unlike many others, they _have_ a history, and they fit.

Now,for those who read Mission Titanic,it's possible to see how much she cares for Ian and Cara's relantionship;Ian looks after her and she does the same for him. I reread the series and it's possible to see how things changed: they evolved from enemies to friends and ,finally, to family. I'm happy with how things are, wheter they end as friends or lovers, as soon as they are happy.

I don't think Amy will ever end up with a non-Cahill, she wouldn't let anyone get hurt because of her, not after Evan. I don't like Jake, I won't deny it, he's a total jerk and he doesn't deserve Amy; he _knew_ she was dating Evan but still flirted with her and forced her to choose between Evan and him. Sometimes he's cute with Amy, but really he just liked her because she was pretty (he even admitted it), and Amy liked him for the same reason.

Evan was so caring and cute, Amy didn't deserve him. She was so obsessed with Jake that she didn't noted her own boyfriend. I was so frustrated with her…After he died in DOD I simply wanted to kill her.


	2. Ian Kabra

As I said before, I ship Ian Kabra and Amy Cahill and I already explained why. So let's talk about Cara Pierce, Ian's current girlfriend.

Cara, like Ian, betrayed her parents, her family, they are much alike, not only for that but by the things they like and by the way they grew up. I like her, she, like Ian, is captivating, funny and smart. However, I think them, as a couple, are not going to work; they are so much alike, just like Evan and Amy, and look how that couple ended up.

In Mission Titanic they show that they really like each other but can't stop fighting. It's so frustating(even Amy was getting annoyed),it seems that they don't even try; they fight for such small things...neither of them know how to express how they feel(Ian shows that in Rapid Fire series).In my opinion, Carian shippers don't have reasons to lose or win any hope. Their future is in the hands of the writers.


	3. Dan Cahill

Dan Cahill

Okay, let's start with Natalie and Dan. I really like them both, and I think it would be cool if they end up together, but , in my opinion, they don't fit. I think, if Natalie had survived in Day of Doom, they could be friends and MAYBE someday something more. I simply can't see them together as a couple, as smaller versions of Amy and Ian, because they are not.

Reagan/Madison with Dan is totally not going to happen. I mean, really, what is this? They have NOTHING( except liking games with violence and Hamilton) in common.

Who is Molly?


	4. Sinead Starling & Hamilton Holt

Today I'm going to talk about Hamilton/Sinead. Sinead showed ,as the Vesper Mole, that the only thing that really matters to her is her family, her brothers, and the Holt's, Hamilton's family, hurt them.

She, in my opinion, would NEVER date Hamilton, or any Holt; and Hamilton, as the person he is, would never date Sinead because he wouldn't handle it, not after what his family did with hers. They would be cute together, an Ekaterina and a Tomas together would be an example for the other branches. But I don't think they ever had any chance after all that happened.

I don't think that they are actually having a romantic interest in the series,they are important characters because of their loyalty and love for family.


	5. Ned & Ted Starling

The twins Ned and Ted Starling are frequently shipped with Reagan and Madison Holt. Why? I have completely no idea.

Like if Sinead and Hamilton were togheter, they would be a great example for the other branches, but I really am asking myself if people only ship them because they're pairs of twins (Wouldn't be the first time).

Madison would never date an Ekat, she's a proud Tomas like her father and ,well, the Starling siblings don't think she's very smart and they don't have common interests. Regan is softer than Madison,and I think that maybe Ted could like her because of the time they spend togheter when they were kidnapped by the Vespers, but it wouldn't work;they don't have any common interests. The Holt twins are 7 years younger than the Starlings and ,frankly,they don't fit(where did you guys take this ship from?).


End file.
